


two ghosts

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Gang, Harry Styles - Freeform, M/M, Rape, Styles - Freeform, harry - Freeform, harrystyles, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, larrystylinson, stylinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: where was i?





	1. Chapter 1

**_2013 louis x 2014 harry at the ARIA's_ **

 

 

 

_My dad, himself, has never layed a hand on me. He sent other men to do it, as he was too much of a coward to come himself.  Also, police were watching his every move. He was the mind behind everything, but paid his men to do his dirty work._

_When i mean paid, it means that they're part of a group that cannot be touched- they're violent. Even police cannot fight against them. The only way they could get against the X's, it would be if Europe could come to north america and bring their troops, but it is quiet different over there. Serpents run Europe- and X's and Serpents never got along. Serpents cannot come to north america- as north america cannot go to Europe. It is that simple. If you want to cross from north to europe- the leader of the country you want to go to has to approve. All these thoughts ran in my mind as my brothers looked at me dead in the eyes- fear being a very rare feeling they get since they are protected by my brothers, but i felt it. It radiated off of them. They looked at me and explained that they found my mother- the reason my father is always sending people to beat me. Or do whatever they want to me, a shudder snaked its way down my spine, and that it was going to get worst. He wants us all back as a family, and my brothers coudlnt let that happened. I lived in a small apartment in downtown montreal- a city in the province of Quebec. Everyone here is french, so i picked up a few things._

_I plane ticket and a bag full of cash stood in front of me- my brothers looking dead serious._

_"you're going down to florida- there are some Serpents there so just be careful." they said, standing up and shoving me to the door. I was not fazed, as i ad expected this. Expected to move. Me and my brothers have a bond that cannot be broken- alex and jeremy. Jeremy and i always got along better then Alex- but thats just because Alex is very overprotective of me. Reason why when my dad started being nasty to me 7 years ago when mom disappeared, thats when my brothers stepped in only 5 years later. Now, 2 years after being hiding and moving apartments every month because my dad finds me and then sends people to scare me into coming back to the X's mansion, i am being placed to florida. All of this because there was a threat from Europe- being on the inside has been a help. i know a few things- how if europe wants to take over asia, they need north america as we have a very strong army._

_Never gonna happen, unless Europe has something valuable, something my dad wants._

_Me, or my mom. But my mo was found, so theres only me left._

And those last few moments, were all i could think of before i saw a strange look on my brothers faces and then i was stabbed- and dragged. Now, in a car with serpents all around me, I know my fate. Im either on my way to be sold, or to be kept prisoner.

Where was i? England? It didnt look like england as i could see outside of the darkly tinted windows. This looked like a small old fashioned town- very cute. But that wasnt what I was focused on. My mind trailed back to my brothers and my mom, how i had to save them. They had to save me. If my dad gave in to this, they would most likely die. The leader of Serpents is known for manipulation. He's smart- he will out smart anyone. And that's what was scary, because I dont know if i was going to encounter him. I kept my face straight and forward, staring at the black wall separating me and the driver in front of me. 4 serpents surrounded me- looking out the windows and one behind me on the phone with someone named H. He was blonde- and sort of short. The one on ym left had raven black hair, an he had a charming smile. He had smiled at me before, which was reassuring me. Which led me to think maybe i wasnt going to be out in a cell. And then another man behind me with brown hair, he was much taller then me. and a boy with orange hair to my right.

The car stopped in front of a mountain, and something happened. I peaked my head to the left- almost head butting the raven haired boy who's name tag read Zayn. He was very handsome- they all were. Which was odd. The men back home are disgusting perverts. Probably why North america is somewhat weaker Then europe. 

North america has no idea why they're up to.

The hill was steep, and up had a very large house. not a mansion, but it was very very big. You could get lost in it. The driveway has black and white large tiles. You could play chess on these if you had gigantic pigeons.

Men aligned the drive way- behind them was freshly cut grass with trees that ere cut as a swirl. It was odd- but nice.In the middle of the off driveway was a water fountain.

The house was crystal white- very polished and neat. There seemed to have 4 stages to this house. I was wearing black jeans and a regular white tee, my hair in a bun from all the traveling I've done today and i wasnt sure if this was thieved stop. I was never one to be fazed easily, as i stood there looking like i was happy, i got some surprised looks.

I looked at Zayn to my left.

"Where am i?"

He looked at me through his black sunglasses and whispered in my ear, "Doncaster love" He said nicely. It wasnt anything sexual, just a kind sentence. He smiled and we started walking to the large doors with the same men in the same order as in the car. Two next to me and two behind me. It kind of scared me, but i brushed it off. Was i gonna get shot?

Where was i really? Doncaster? 

Zayn opened the door and held it for me, i walked in. My vans hitting the same theme tiles from the drive way. It echoed though the large room. There was a large round table with roses overflowing a bowl in the middle, and to my left was what i seemed to see a living room and to my right a very big dining room. In back of the rises was a large staircase- i looked back to my right to see a kitchen connected to the dining room. It looked absolutely beautiful, i saw people working in there. A lady who seemed to look like a maid was sitting and harshly turned around as i took a step towards the kitchen. I ran a hand through my hair- not knowing if it was still nice and styled upwards or just a complete sweaty mess.

And then i heard a click of a heel.

"Enjoying the house?" A deep british accent spoke behind me and i turned around slowly- showing how i am not fazed. The man was, just, simply astonishing. He wore a blue suit with gold detailing, perfect dark curly brown hair that fell to his shoulders.

"Its nice." I said simply, no emotion behind the sentence. The smirk he had on his face then disappearing into a thin line. It brought my go up knowing that that disappointed him. I established myself as someone who was not easily fazed- and its what i wanted. He cleared his throat and pointed to the stair case with his hand.

"I'm sorry for the rough travel, but there was other way to get you here, of course you-"

"Yea of course i would agree to come half way across the world away from my brothers and my mum just so that you could use me as weapon to get what you want and in that process, most likely get me and my family killed. Yea of course id willingly do that" I scoffed and rolled my eyes. stopping at the top of the stairs to look down at him.

"You will not cut me off- you all wait your turn to speak." He said sharply, his head tilted to the side as he looked at me up and down. I squinted my face as to try and figure him out. I scoffed at him once again and turned around, crossing my arms.

My hands were placed together and I was spun around, his face close to mine, i could see al the small details in his eyes and face. Which was interesting the first few seconds since he was attractive, but then he spoke. I struggled to get my hands free but he just tighten his hold, making me almost fall to my knees in pain.

"I expect better manners from you, Louis. You are a guest in my home so you ill behave. You will do as i say. Understood?" He said, and i just stood up straight and looked at him in the eyes- i pushed him off of me. I massaged my wrists and looked at him in disgust. SO i guess they all weren't like Zayn.

"When will I see Zayn, and where will I sleep?" I asked, the two questions having nothing to do with eachother. I just wanted to take a breath in my own room and see a friendly face.

"Funny you ask those two questions together." He says, a sick smirk on his face.

"Thats really not what it meant, he's just the only one that doesn't seem like a fucking asshole." I cleared my throat, motioning that the curse word was towards him. He frowned and walked down the hallway to the left. The tiles were grey and the walls white. There was a back carpet on the ground which didnt match at all but somehow seemed appealing to the eye.

He walked down and passed a lot of rooms until he stood in front of one.

"This is Zayns, I knew you would like him. Zayn as a complicated personality but from what I know you're a complicated person- something that annoys me. So when were together, do  not speak or i will most likely lose my temper. ok?" He said, but i didnt have the time to answer before he continued.

He pointed to the room in front of zayns.

"This is yours. I got Liam to go shopping for you- speak to him if the sizes are not right. See you tonight for supper." He spoke and then immidietly left. I scoffed and opened the door- revealing a beautiful beige and white room. I had a balcony and a beautiful bed. i stepped up a few stairs to reach my huge bed. I hopped on, my back bouncing a bit before relaxing. I looked around to see a desk and mirror with lights around it- some hair products surrounding the mirrors base. I shrugged and went to the closet. Very plain clothes was there, and i didnt complain. It was divided in sections. I walked into my huge closet. A clock at the top was there. 

7;48 pm.

There were hoodies of almost every colour- and jeans that went from tight to lose. Everything was plain but the accessories part of the closet- Some plain ones and some beautiful ones. Shoes were lined up under, it went from proper shoes to vans to slippers.

 

I slipped on a black hoodie and passed a hand through my hair. As i stood up there was a knock on the door, and it opened. Raven boy stood there and smiled at me.

"H told me you wanted to talk to me?" He said, a small smile on his face. I smiled back at him and started to walk to the mirror. I started styling my hair upwards.

"I really have nothing to say I'm just bored and in need of company, and you look nice. I have a few questions." I said, and he quickly grabbed the chair next to me and sat down, his knee resting on my chair.

"Shoot" He said.

"Ok, first of all whats up with H? why does he get so angry so easily?" I asked,and Zayns face didnt even flinch, he just shrugged. I looked at his outfit, he was bearing a different suit then before, this one being back with grey detailing.

"I have an outfit that could match that" I said, and all he did was smile but looked down at his suit.

"Harry wouldn't like that were matching" He said, a little smirk on his lips but i could see hesitation in his eyes.

'Why?" i asked, standing up and looking at my tan body- it was only tan because the air conditioning in my apartment didnt work so i would just stay out in the pool that me and all my neighbours shared.

"He likes to think of his special guests- you- as his prize possession. Maybe why he wasnt too happy when you mentioned bed and me in the same sentence.' He said with a laugh at the end as my cheeks turned red.

"That wasnt supposed to sound like that in my head ok, stop it. Now I'm gonna go change into the outfit and try and find a ring that matches your watch. Ill be right back." I spoke with a smile, i enjoyed Zayns company. He was very sweet and if I'm not gonna lie, his face is nice to look at.

I changed into the outfit and found a ring that matched. I touched up my hair and I smiled at myself in the mirror and stepped out- Zayn standing at the door way. He half smirked half smiled and waved me to come.

"You look good" He said with a smile on his face. I looped my arm around his and as we started walking downstairs. I was wearing a white button up shirt and some braces that matches Zayns black pants, then a small coat over it the same colour as zayn's. i saw that all the men were there as we started walking down the stairs- and i was the guest.. 

"You also look good, we look good with our matching outfits." I spoke quietly as i unlooped my arm from his. He just chuckled as we started walking towards the large dining room. Names were written on the plates- me and Zayn looked for ours I found mine next to the biggest chair, and i sighed. Zayn was across from me- I was next to a Liam. I winked at him and ran around the table, exchanging the names. Zayn chuckled and then took a seat next to me. I felt piercing eyes on me as we took a seat, and i found Harry staring at me with a look that was very terrifying.

I gulped and smiled at him, sitting down next to zayn.

"Im starved, all i ate today was a tomato sandwich" Zayn spoke.

I swerved my head towards him.

"I make legendary tomato sandwiches, ill make you one tomorrow. They're so good" I said, my mouth watering with just the thought of it. Its all i ate since i was poor living in my apartment.

"Its a date" He said, a goofy smile on his face. I just pinched up my nose and hit him on the shoulder.

A seat moved next to me and i looked to see Harry wearing a different suit, this one being completely black with white detailing. not like me and Zayns, we had grey detailing.

The table went silent for a few seconds before food was started to be served to the table, and people started talking. Harry spoke to the orange haired boy and the guy i switched zany's seat with, zayn occasionally spoke to the boy in front of him. Me and Zayn talked the whole time- my plate being almost still full at the end of the supper and zany's licked clean.

"Christ you were hungry" I said, a chuckle at the end.

"When i say I'm starved, i mean it." He said, a smile on his face and patting a hand over his 'belly' but a i could see through his shirt he had abs. I had to admit it, Zayn was hot. He really was.

Harry stared at me i turned to meet his gaze and all he did was furrow his eyebrows, as i wasnt doing something. As he was waiting for something. I gave him a confused look and he sighed a confused sigh. I just brushed it off and went back to Zayn.

Wine was then served. I am 17, not supposed to drink. And at the end of the dinner when everyone was starting to leave, Me and zayn got up and tipsily sneaked our way to the kitchen. He wanted his tomato sandwich. We giggled and giggled and we snuck our way in, the kitchen lead to a beautiful back yard, with a huge pool. There was a fountain that covered half of the pool from the house, which was most likely for privacy. The amount of girls harry must have over is amazing, because, he is attractive. My mind was dizzy.

He is more attractive then Zayn.

Me and Zayn stood next to eachtoher and looked in the backyard.

"Why is everyone in this house or this organization attractive? Like have you seen Harry? Have you seen little orange haired boy? Have you seen you raven boy?" I said, my words slurring a tiny bit.

Zayn fell in a clutter of laughs and he thanked me for the compliment. I held myself on his shoulder as we went back to staring at the crystal clear pool. It was dark out but there were lights in the pool, and the backyard was perfectly lit up.

"Do you know what we should do?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"What?" Zayn asked, looking down at me.

"GO SWIMMING!" I said kind of loudly, and i sarcastically gasped as Zayn laughed.

"I want my tomato salad louis, you promised." He said, with a smile on his face. He pinched my side and chased me around the kitchen- giggling as f we were in th 6th grade.

"ok! ok! But we have to go swimming some time. Just dont tell Harry cause he might get jealous. He was staring at me and it was kind of scary, but he's really attractive so i dont care" I mumbled to him and he didnt seem to catch onto my words because soon he was half asleep on the kitchen counter. I sighed and turned to him- knowing how difficult  it would be to get him upstairs since he's almost twice my height.

"Ok ok Z time to go to bed, its 11 ok everyones going to bed and so should you." I tried to lift him off the stool but he wouldnt move, a laughed and then he laughed. I stumbled to try and take off my heel but ended uo falling into his chest.

Our faces no inches apart- my hands on his chest- our faces leaned in but we both ended up in a fit of giggles. I rested my forehead against his for support.

"You should really stay away from Harry, he's done some pretty messed up things. you know that right? Im not supposed to tell you but i really like you, and i dot want you to get hurt by him.  He really has no emotions, that man. It kinda sucks."

"What do you mean?" I said, a confused look on my face. I stood up in front of him, my hands still on his chest. his eyes were absolutely beautiful, but my drunk mind made it hard to concentrate on him. HE WAS BLURRY, and his voice was slurring as i tried to understand what he was saying.

I curled my hand around his neck and played with his short hair in the back, he let his head fall back in pleasure as i giggled. He started to fall asleep.

"Z wake up! you cant fall asleep here, finish what you were saying" i said in a fit of giggles. I kept playing with his hair as he lifted his head back up and blinked his eyes open. 

"He's just very good at mind games, he'll outsmart you. He'll outsmart anyone just by looking at their body language. He's very smart, never lie to him or i dont know what will happen. Dont let him lose his temper. He becomes something else when he loses his temper, trust me. Ive seen it. Its bad. Ask maria-claire why she has that scar on her ribs."

"Oh my" I said, being choked but my mind just trailed back to zayn and i giggled and he giggled.

We stopped giggling, and i rubbed my thumb behind his ear, i stared into his eyes as his eyes trailed to what i expected to be my lips. I brought myself closer, wanting to be kiss him but also knowing i shouldn't.

"We shouldn't." I said in a hot whisper as he placed a hand on my lower back and brought even closer, if that was possible. Our chests now pressed against another. I was too drunk to feel anything other then the wanting to kiss him.

"But i want to" He whispered, ghosting over my lips. His warm breath tickled me and i giggled, my bottom lip tracing his as we were so close any small movement would engage the kiss.

He brought his free hand from my waist to my neck and puled me into a kiss, a long one. I let go of his lips which tasted like strawberries and alcohol, was this right? could t he lose his place in the gang? Would this betray Harry? Was i not HIS special guest? Was i supposed to do this with Harry?

I pulled him into another one, this one more heated. i coudlnt really feel my lips as how drunk I was, but that didnt matter. Zayn was nice and hot.

He lived my bottom lip, and i slowly opened my mouth, heating up the kiss. i sucked a bit on his tongue and then let go of the kiss. I hopped onto the counter, wanting to wrap myself around him. He got the message. As he was about to lean in again,

 The door knocked open and we both froze, looking in the door to find an angry harry. He stood there most likely listening to our conversation. Zayn was obviously hard, but mine died completely at the sight of angry harry. i was afraid, because i could see his fists balling up and his face getting red.

"Zayn, I think you sold go to bed, You gave a full day tomorrow" Harry said, shooting daggers through his eyes. I stood up straight and put my hand on Zayns shoulder. His eyes look all of harry and it winced, but he just  smiled at me and walked away, soon i couldnt even hear his footsteps. I was dizzy.

I looked at harry properly, his buttoned up shirt was unbuttoned at the top 3 buttons so we could see his chest tattoos, a bottle of something in his hand. He had obviously been running his hands excessive through his hair as i could see the traces. I sighed waiting for him to say some fucking comment.

"What the fuck was that! You come into my home and decide to makeout with my best man? I thought you would have better fucking manners, whore." He spit, slurring his words.

He took a few steps towards me, now standing in front of me. The only thing blocking me from him is the stool. His eyes were completely black, and all i dd was stand straight and stare at him with hatred in my eyes. Even as dizzy my mind was, i still knew he was either going to hit me or yell at me. I didnt want either.

"Im gonna have to get rid of him now. Fuck." Harry spoke, and as he spoke i felt that i wasnt going to remember this tomorrow, and that i was going to have  headache. i groaned, annoyed that Harry just threatened Zayn and that my head would hurt.

I took off my jacket and took off one of the braces, letting it hang over my arm. I was sweating. I didnt want to speak,as he warned me not to and i wasnt in the mood to fight with anyone right now.

"Why arent you reacting." He said, more than asked. And i shrugged. "Speak." He demanded.

"Im  not in the mood to fight, and your words mean nothing to me. Call me as many names as you want, i really dont give a fuck. You'll never get a reaction out of me. Fucking prick." I said, whispering the last part. I felt my right arm going numb as i was sitting on my hand. I replaced myself on the kitchen counter.

He laughed. He fucking laughed. I didnt react, keeping up my not fazed attitude. I affected him more then he affected me physically. But mentally, i think I'm going to go cry in the shower. My drunk mind told myself that, which made me giggle. I never dealt with sadness the right way. It never worked. Dont know why. 

Nothing ever really worked, except lust. That worked. And i could tell it worked for harry as he was undressing me with his eyes.

"Are you done staring?" I snapped, upset tat he's such a fucking asshole for yelling at Zayn. "Go pay a fucking whore to come fuck you, i dont have time for this." I said, hopping off the counter.

I looked back, and god was he attractive in my mind. His hair was messy and his head was tilted backwards, a sick smirk on his face. I motioned for me to come to him,nd all did was turn around and started walking towards the large metal doors of the kitchen. tend doors had to be pulled, and upper body was never my strongest. I sighed as i slowly got to it, but then there was a scream and a loud smash.

I turned around to find Harry right behind me, an angry look on his face. His eyes pitch black and i could almost see the horns starting to pop out of his head. He looked so angry, is it because i said no? What the fuck.

"Ive only met you for 7 hours and i already know how fucking pathetic you are. Im sorry we took you, we shouldve taken your poor drunk old fucking mother and killed her here. And then, we would've came and killed you. And if you think this is hell, you've seen nothing." He said sharply, making me back up into the door. I tried using it, but i wasnt doing it right. So i just stood there, my hands behind my back. I looked at harry up and down. And smirked.

"No." I said, knowing it makes him fucking angry.

He came towards me and punched the metal new to me- it dented. It fucking dented. The metal dented. I panicked. Not knowing what to do, i yelled.

"ZAYYYYYYNNNNNNN" i yelled at the top of my throat, harry then pressing his large hands on my mouth to make me be quiet.

"Shut the fuck up" He whispered.

And i stopped taking, the kitchen completely silent except for our breaths, Harry placed a warm hand on my hip. He lifted the shrt that was tucked into my pants, and for a second i was afraid, but he stopped and all he did was hold me. Ive been getting a lot of attention, and i didnt like it. I felt my anxiety rising a bit and the image I've been holding for so long was fading away and that caused me to panic.

"Shhh" He said, leaving heart warming breaths on my neck all the way down my collar bone. I reached for his chest to push him off of me, but he grabbed my hand and bright it to his chest. I stared at him up and down, not knowing whats happening. This was weird, but comforting.

I relaxed, and he relaxed. I let myself place my hands on his chest and right hand found his hair. I started playing with it, he purred in pleasure like a kitten. I giggled, he didnt. He didnt do anything. He tensed up, and pushed me off of him- my back hitting the metal door i grande in pain.

"Dont ever fucking touch me. whore." He said, and pushed me to the side and opened the kitchen door, walking out.

What the fuck just happened?

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

It was better off not talking to Harry, at all. Completely ignoring him was just the better thing, and i had zayn. I looked in my closet for underwear, and found some calvin klein ones. I looked down at mine which were from the dollar store, and i felt a little bit out of place.

This wasnt the first time I've been in a house like this. I wasnt the special guest, but i saw the girl. She was miserable. Danielle was her name, and she was completely distraught. I could never forget her, how her eyes would plead for her to be let go and the fear in her eyes every time my father came around. He would do awful things to her, physically. Thats why, i am not fighting back here. Theres no point.

I changed into a new pair of underwear and threw the old ones in a basket. I decided to go downstairs and introduce myself to the staff, as even if i was going to be here for a little while, or a short while, i wanted the staff to know me. I put on a hoodie which was two sizes to big, i am a medium and this was an extra large. I scoffed, but it was comfortable so i kept it on. I rolled up the sleeves so that my hands would peak out. I had a pic of jeans with ripped at the knee, they were very nice. It was a nice coincidence that the clothes here was my exact style. I brushed it off.

I walked out the door and the door behind me slammed loudly, i shrieked at the noise and stepped my way t the door in front. It was 6:30 am, and i wanted to say Hi to Z before he left.

I knocked on his door- the whole house dead quiet. The whole hallway i had rooms and rooms and rooms for all the men- at the end of the hallway i was in, a staircase. Most likely for the other men. And to my right, there was just a spiral staircase that, i guessed, lead to harrys room. No one was to go up there. Maybe his office was there, maybe he had a room where he would kill people. These thoughts ran in my head. The door swung open to a full dressed zayn with messy hair.

"Good morning to you raven boy" I said with a smile on my face, he grabbed my hips and pulled me into the room. I knew we shouldn't be doing this, and i questioned if i should tell him that Harry threatened to quote on quote 'get rid of him'.

He pulled me into a kiss, this was new to me. All of this- it was odd. But i let it go. 

"Zayn, we shouldn't do this, you could lose your place as a serpent. ALSO, you're a serpent, you're supposed to hate me. If harry hates me so should his men." I said, pushing myself off of him and walking around his room to his balcony. I opened the door and stepped out, the room was hot because of the shower, it was steamy and my skin was getting sticky.

"Then dont let H find out, that easy. He doesn't need to know. He has a grudge against your family, so this just why he's upset with you all the time." He repeated himself, hugging my from behind and kissing my neck. I groaned and pushed him away again. This balcony overlooked the backyard, you could see the pool perfectly from here. It was huge. I put my hands on the whit railing and looked at him, pursing my lips together.

"you met me yesterday, dont sacrifice your safe place for a boy you met less then 48 hours ago." I whispered, and he looked at me with sad eyes. He passed a hand through his hair- he had shaved sides that faded onto long hair that was hanging over his eyes.

"Fine, fine" Zayn said, taking steps towards me, looking down at me.

"Okay, but-" I said but was cut off by a kiss, his lips pressed against mine. i left my hands on his chest, but he moved them to his neck. I played with his hair as he rubbed the side of my neck with his thumb.

the kiss was deep and it screamed fear. He was pushing me into the railing, making me feel like i was going to fall off. I pushed him backwards to try and get some space from the railing, and to stop the kiss. But as the kiss stopped he just attacked my lips one more time, which made me giggle into the kiss.  

Noise from under us was heard, and then men started walking out of the backyard,i felt something on me but i brushed it off as zayn hand. i pushed him back into the room, shutting the door behind him and shutting the blinds.

"Well shit" I muttered under my breath. Zayn went to his mirror and fixed his hair.

"Were having a meeting, something happened and harry has to share it with us. See you later" He said and then he left. I sighed, and the was left alone in his room.

\--

A decided not to go downstairs, incase i ran into harry. I sat on the large staircase and waited until i hear nothing outside, the men probably gone do to whatever they're going to do. I then walked downstairs, and into the kitchen where the maid that looked at me yesterday was sitting in the exact same spot. She was old, could be my grandma, but looked very sweet.

"Hi" I said calmly, not to startle her. She turned her head and smiled at me.

"Hi love, I'm amanda. Louis, right?" She said, patting the seat next to her. I smiled and nodded, sitting on the stool next to her.

"Im sorry about yesterday love, i just wasnt expecting you to come here this early, Harry always talks about how you were supposed to come in january but here we are in october" She said with a sweet smile.

"Its okay, just wasnt sure if it was a mean look or a nice look" I said truthly, and she just smiled sweetly back at me.

"I should go back to cleaning now, you just missed harry-"

"i wasnt looking for him" I cut her off, and gave her an apologetic look.

"Well he was looking for you, said he was angry. Please be careful, we wouldn't want another one." She said with a shaky smile and then walked away quickly. I processed what she said and then questions popped up in my head, but when i turned around no one was there. 

The door opened harshly, to find an angry harry walking towards me. The cold autumn air hit me and i shivered a bit. He smashed his fist on the table, making me flinch a little bit, but then looking at him with a very confused look. His eyes hardened, softened, and then hardened back to completely black.

"You cant keep it in your pants, now can you? I fucking saw you with Zayn. Stay the fuck away from my men, slut. I had to get rid of him. You won't see him again. Youre my guest, not his. Understand?" He said harshly, and all i did was blink and step off the stool. I didnt believe him. He couldnt take away Z, could he? Who would move in? Is he dead?

"No- no you're lying you didnt get rid of Zayn. Thats a lie. Stop it. Where is he?" I asked, a little bit afraid. Tears prickled my eyes and i balled up my fists. Anger rises through me, as i would miss zany's presence. He was very kind.

"Why would you do this?" I yelled at the top of my lungs. But all he did was proudly smirk and cross his arms. He leaned on the table.

"What are you gonna do? Fight me? Everyone here has their eye on you. You do one wrong thing and you're caught. You cant lie to me, I'm everywhere. These men are MY men. They do as i say, and i keep them safe. Its a deal." He spoke, grabbing an apple and taking a bite out of it.

I stood in place and let the tears fall down my face, upset that i know (except amanda) no one that is kind. Everyone else seems completely emotionless, like harry. Everyone here is pale and has tattoos covering their bodies, zayn had that too, but he had somewhat tan.

I wanted to hit him so badly, but i knew better. But my emotions were taking over my mind and as he started walking past me i started pushing him. He didnt even move. He just stopped in his tracks and let me punch his chest.

I hit his chest and groaned, i wanted him die. I hated him. He took  me away from my brother, from my home. I felt comfortable in my apartment. I was surrounded by my plants and my books. Noting was the same here, everyone hated me. I wasnt even associated with my dad other then my brother. No one knows meredith is my mom, except h i guessed.

"Are you done?" he said sharply. And it stopped me in my tracks. I looked down and spit new two his shoes.

"Youre fucking disgusting, an excuse of a man. I know you want to sleep with me, hey i bet you'd even pay me to fuck you. Well watch me fuck everyone in this building because thats what i am, right? a whore? a slut? Because there was an attractive guy who kissed me? and that pissed you off, didnt it. That my attention wasnt towards you." I took a pause and stared at him in the eyes. "You see, i bet you thought that i was gonna come here,and you would use me as your personal toy as you used me as bait to try and get my dad to let you guys join as one to get asia, didnt you?" I said slowly, making sure he understood every word.

But he just chuckled.

"I dont need to pay for sex, Louis." He said with a smirk on his face and walked out.

I groaned and waiting a few minutes, before dashing back upstairs to my room. I stood inf front of my room- but then turn around and went in zany's. It smelled like him, like his cologne. 

An idea popped in my head. 

I went in his closet- and grabbed his cologne. Knowing that he wasnt coming back, i grabbed some of his sweatshirts and t shirts. Harry really wasnt bluffing, i could see it.

If harry ever came in my room, he would smell Zayn and go crazy, i dedicated my time here to driving him crazy, because i wasnt with him. I knew that he would try and show me off everywhere, to show that he's got the chief of north americas son, and my actions reflect on him. So he's either going to keep me in the house, or he's going to bring me out everyday, There no in between, i think.

I ran back to my room and changed into Zayns t shirt, it went down to half of my thighs. i too off my jeans and was now just in a t short and a grey pair of boxers. i opened up my balcony door- which looked over the- garden. 

My jaw dropped open. Tomorrow, i was going to gain that garden and take care of it all day. It was huge and half of it faded into the forest. i was truly amazed. I could see a bench, inside a very nicely decorated gazebo. It was made of glass, and had faded patterns engraved on the glass. i had an idea to bring a blanket to the garden, and a pillow. I looked around the room and decided i would grab the overly big fluffy blanket in my bed and the huge decorative pillow i put next to my bed.

-

It was after lunch, and the day was going by so slowly. I just walked around my room, and hid in my closet when i heard footsteps in the hallway. Probably the men.

The noise increased nd increased, i didnt know what it was. Sounded like a lot of shuffling from a lot of different people. I just shrugged it off, it was 5;30, and i decided to take a shower. I walked into the closet, i hadn't opened the door to the bathroom yet since i used the one downstairs yesterday to pee.

 

I opened it and my jaw dropped. It was a tiled floor, with a huge shower. I looked around to find lavender shampoos. and many scented soaps. I opened the cupboard to find toothbrushes, toothpaste, toilet paper, and candles. So many candles. Also matches.

I took one out and saw that it was- lavender scented.  I lit it up and let the bathroom soak up the scent. I looked at the bathtub, also huge with  window next to it. the window was low enough that it could see outside over doncaster, but high enough so no one could see me from outside. I sighed and was truly happy, i was thankful towards harry for giving me this room, but thats was it. Other then that, he could eat shit. I closed the door and i found it odd- how silent it was. I opened the door again and could hear the noises, and then shut th door and i couldnt. Was this a soundproof door? I shrugged and bruised it off, the shower was made of glass, so anyone could see me but i just guessed that the glass would steam up.

I turned on the shower and let it run until it was the warmth i wanted it to be. I let to run for a few seconds and then took my clothes off. I hadn't had a warm shower in a while. I picked out a rose scented soap and the lavender shampoo and conditioner.

I brought it into the shower and put it on the tiny table that was sticking out of the wall. I went under the water and let it soak me up.

\--

The comfort that comes off of the after math of a warm shower, could never beat anything else. I changed into one of Zayns sweatshirts- still on my plan to drive Harry crazy, and put on a pair of grey sweatpants. My white hoodie had zany's initials printed out in front of where my heart was, and the serpent symbol on the back of the hood. I traced his initials, already missing his presence. wWe had fun last night, other then the kissing. That was fun, but i like zayn as a best friend. Even with a few kisses in between.

I found skin products under the sink and used it. i missed books, and i missed music. So i hummed an elvis song as cleaned my skin. Time went by, and soon it was 8 pm. Supper time. A knock on my door signalled me it was supper time, so i didnt even bother to answer it. But then there were more knocks and more knocks.

I went to the door and passed a hand through my hair as i opened the door.

Harry stood there, his eyes still dark. He kept his hands behind him, which was weird. He looked at me up and down and his eyes stopped at the initials. He pursed his lips together, and tok a step next to me, entering my room.

"Why does it smell like... Zayn? Was he here???" He said, a tint of paranoid in his voice.

"No, he wasnt." I said harshly, leaving the door open as i was hoping men would start walking out of their rooms to supper.

"Dont fucking lie to me. It smells like him. Why the fuck are you wearing his sweatshirt?" He said, grabbing my sweatshirt with his hand. I just smirked, knowing that is fazes him that i like zayn.

"Its just a sweatshirt" I said, batting my eyes at him. He let go of my hoodie and pushed me to the side.

"Dont come downstairs for supper, it will be brought to you. Im having a guest. " He said, and my face changed. I took a look at him, and for once he wasnt in a suit. Just in a pair of jeans and a white shirt, topped with a black hat.

He smirked as he caught me staring through his see through shirt, he had so many tattoos, ad a very nice chest. Abs that i felt could literally crush a rock. Jesus christ how much does this guy work out??

He swung his hand in front of his shirtband fixed it. I looked at his knuckles, they were bloody and red. He saw them and was about to rub it off on his shirt, and i didnt want him too. I quickly stopped him s it would stain his shirt forever.

"Jesus fucking christ you're like a child."  I mumbled, i grabbed his hand softly and looked at it, i grabbed his other fist. They were both bloody, his right hand more then the other. this was weird, I've seen bloody knuckles when you beat someone up. Your knuckles are usually scraped, but these are burned and scraped.

"Okay I'm gonna need to clean this." I said, my instinct to take care of others kicking in. "I was supposed to become a doctor, i could probably do open heart surgery on you. Trust me with this." I said, looking uoim his eyes. They were now a dark green, and his lips were in a sort of pout.

"Are you going to lead me to a first aid kit or not?" I asked, a little sharply.

"nO. Im fine. I dont need your help." He said, trying to whip out his hand but i knew that he would regret it.

"H, you see that?" I pointed to his open wound, were bacteria was already starting to form. "if you dont clean that, it will get infected. it could cost you your whole hand. Same for your other one." I said. he nodded, and we started walking towards a bathroom. The house was so quiet, it was odd.

"Be quick, i have a guest coming soon and i need to get ready." He said. we reached the bottom of the stairs and took a harsh turn. He went under the staircase and opened a door that i didnt even know was there. It was a very big room, with training equipment everywhere and a punching bad with blood on it. Explains the burns.

I sigh.

"Bandage your hands before you go ape shit on your punching bag." I said, and i grabbed the first aid kit he grabbed from under a sink. There was so much equipment, this was literally a gym.

I sat him down on the stool next to the sink and i stoop, opening up the first aid kit and taking things out.

"This might burn, just keep still." I said, and i dabbed something in a cotton ball and then placed it on his knuckles. He did a face but then went back to his usual look- absolutely dead inside.

"Please tell me where zayn is" I asked, after cleaning up his knuckles. I went to wrap them, but he took away his hands.

"Now why would i do that? So you can run off with him and ruin the plan you think you know?" He said, his eyes back to dark. I grabbed his fist back into my hand, motioning that i have to wrap it. A girl, or a guy, was obviously coming over. So i told him he could take off the bandage before his guest came over. If i said i wasnt a little bit bothered on how he didnt deny that the guest was someone special, i would be lying.

I patted his head and walked out of the room when i finished bandaging his knuckles, i walked upstairs and went into my room. I stood in my room,the sun starting to set. I went to my balcony. It was a  little bit frisky, but i had an idea. There was a table on my balcony. 

I went back out my room and into Zayns, he had a pluggable tv and some movies. i grabbed the small tv and the movie clueless, the outsiders, the breakfast club, and grease. then went back in my room. I grabbed the blanket, the one I'm going to bring in the garden, and the pillow too. I placed them on the couch outside and wrapped myself in the blanket. I sat down on the ouch with my legs crossed an put on the breakfast club.

I waited for the knock on my door that would signal that amanda or someone else would bring my food. about 15 minutes in the movie, a knock on my door woke me out of my enchanting interest in the movie. Ive watched it so much, i practically know john benders script. 

I got up and went to the door, i open the lights in my room and on my balcony as it was most likely the last half hour of the beautiful sunset over doncaster. I opened the door slowly to find amanda with a trey. it was so classy, and it was only a plate of pasta. i white rose was on the white tray with a class of water, a lemon attached to the glass. I let her come in and she stepped in, i motioned to the balcony. 

"Thank you amanda, do you want to eat with me?" I asked kindly.

"No no love, i have to go serve harry and zayn." She said, and i let that process down my mind.

"WHAT? zayn is here??" I said, but then her face changed.

"I'm SO SORRY LOVE, i meant liam. She said with a guilty face. my mood went down, but i doubted her words. She shaked a bit and then put her hand on my cheek.

"Call me down, I want to help with the dishes." i said kindly. She went to protest but i stopped her. She nodded and then left, i walked back to the movie. i sat down and took a bite of my food. It was so good, everything about it. She was such a good cook. I think she is the only maid, as harry most likely doesn't trust a lot of people.

i went to sit back down, but ended up looking down at my view. It was on the corner of the house, so i could see a lot of the backyard, including the pool. Harry had a beautiful backyard, i won't lie. Also a beautiful home. It was odd that i didnt hear amanda bring the rest of the men food, but i brushed it off. The idea of zayn being downstairs tickled my brain. After a few hours of nibbling on my food, and now watching clueless, i decided to step out of my room and go see amanda since i knew she wasnt going to bother me. I tiptoed out of my room and quietly went downstairs, i tried to look into the dining room but it was shut. I sighed. I turned around the stair case, towards the kitchen, and walked in. Amanda stood there cleaning the last of the dishes.

"Amanda! i to,d you to call me down to hep!" I whined, not wanting to be a brat when I'm here.

She turned around with a shy smile on her face. 

"Harry told me not to bother you since you're his guest here" She said, looking down at her hands. i scoffed and rolled my eyes, rolling up my sleeves. I grabbed the dirty plate and started washing it, amanda grabbing the forks from the huge dinner we had and started washing it. A smile was plastered on my face as i genuinely enjoyed her presence, it brought me comfort. We cleaned the plates and i asked her about her family, and i found out that she works here 5 days out of 7, and that the 2 days are the weekend. She goes back home and visits her husband in the hospital. He has lung cancer, and he doesn't have much time left. I felt for her.

"Why doesn't harry let you off until your husband gets better?" i asked.

She shook her head and had a sad smile. "He's nit gonna get better. He has 1 month, tops." She said.

"I'm so sorry, amanda. if you need everything, well you know where to find me." i said, drying my hands and rubbing her back. We said goodbye as she wanted to go to bed. She left, and i stayed in the kitchen. I also went to bed that night, but only to hear harrys voice and a females voice coming up the stairs. I dashed to the bedroom, and went to bed.

 

 

the next day went by quickly, i stayed in my room. It was friday, so Amandas last work day. It was now the night, and i just said goodbye to amanda. Harry was in the gym. I opened up the lights in the backyard and the pool lights , i stepped outside.

I looked outside and something went off in my brain. There is no fence.

There is no fence.

there is no fence.

there is no fence.

This is the only time in the day that i felt my heart beating.

i took few steps towards the fountain next to the pool, leaning on it to try and see where the mountain started to go down. I had  to try and subtly find an exit. I could run. My heart was beating out of my chest.

I ran a hand through my hair, and looked behind me, the door still open. There was no noise.

I ran.

Its a long backyard, and i wasnt a fast runner. I wasnt even past the pool, it was so long. As i ran away from the door, the pool got deeper and deeper. And then i stopped paying attention to where i was going when i saw that there were more than one waterfall, there were 3. This pool was huge. there was   bridge to get on the lawn, and the pool continued into the forest. A small house over it to hide the leaves from falling into the pool making it impossible to see the rest of the pool unless you're inside.

Hands were around my wrists.

"Now, where do you think you're going?" Harry said, desperation in his eyes and anger, his eyes cloudy, and his pupils dilated.

"LET ME GO HOME HARRY" I cried, trying to get away but all he did was tighten his hold on my wrist and full me towards him. I couldnt properly see his face as the lights were behind him, but he could perfectly see mine. I was afraid of what he was going to do, hit me? kill me? in this moment, i wasnt sure. I pushed and tugged until i tipped over the side of the deep pool, almost hitting my head on the bridge. I feel in and so did harry. I came to the top, and harry was still underwater. i swam under the bridge to the covered part of the pool.

It wasnt a normal pool, roses were growing out of the veins of the tweets from outside the small part. i heard no noise, my back leaning against the bridge. The water was up to my shoulders, i was standing on a smell step. The pool was deep, and at the end of the pool, of course, was a bar. no one was there, but alcohol stood on shelves behind the bar.

I shrieked as i saw a shadow underwater, and then a pair of curls popped up in front of me, harry flipped his hair backwards, and god. He has never looked more attractive. His eyes were green. A  pure green. His t shirt stuck to his body, exposing everything. His tattoos looked interesting. And now that i could see his whole face, he had a small tattoo of a rose on his temple, you couldnt see it if his hair wasnt wet or in a bun. I stared at it for what seemed like seconds, but probably lasted a few minutes. He smiled and rested his back against the edge of the pool, the water reaching his collar bones. He was so,detailed. Everything about him was perfect down to every single detail. There were white lights on the roof of the gazebo, and it shined down on his face perfectly. 

He met my gaze and i quickly changed my gaze down to my sweatshirt that was getting heavy. I wanted to get out, and leave. Go home. I failed at getting away, i really was trapped here.

"You cant go down that mountain, it gets you no where. Theres a cliff jump you'd have to do anyways, you'd probably break a few bones. Your welcome for saving you from your own foolishness." He said, adding a smile at the end. I went to say something back, but then he lifted his head up and looked up at the roof, exposing his jawline and his adams apple. Everytime he swallowed, it moved. it was really mesmerizing, as something so basic could yet be so beautiful on such a horrible person.

I looked down at the water, not knowing what to do, what to say. i was at a loss of words. Water moved and i looked up to find Harry making his way towards me, his eyes still a pure green, which i took as a good sign since when his eyes were pitch black, he was angry.

He placed his hands on either side of my head, staring me down. I wanted to sink into the water and disappear. So i did what my instincts told me to do, because to be honest harry scared me. I went under water and pushed myself off the side of the pool, i tried to get under the bridge- but my ankle was grabbed.

I was pulled back harshly, i came back up and harry let go of my ankle, his eyes now a dark shade of green. Does it anger him when people run away? when people saw no to him?

"Why are you always running from me? Why won't you listen and stay in your room?" He asked, his eyes turning a darker shade as every second passed. I froze, and pushed his chest. Since he was in the water, he reacted and hit his back on the side of the pool, slowing him down. I dove deep under the water, fear stroking my body. i didnt know what to do, to stay down here, or to swim.

I froze, and layed down on the ground. I took of my sweater and left it down. I was running out of breath, and a shadow swam over me. I took it as my cue to go the other way, towards the bar, so i did. I went up to get air, only to see Harry spin around, his curls wet and wild. He passed his hand through his hair and dove under water. I started swimming to the spot i was in at the beginning, wanting to hide.

I didnt put my back against the bridge, incase i had to run fro the very attractive male txt was chasing me to my death. I closed my eyes in fear, and i felt a breath in front of me. I cracked open my eyes and then fully opened them, his eyes were dark green. Not angry, not relaxed. He walked towards me, and then i hit my back on the board. I hissed in pain but then looked back at him.

He pinned me to the boards that held up the bridge, and i was a little bit in pain. but i was focused on my death, as i was pretty sure i was gonna die.

He was so fucking attractive. He pushed his hair back, and lifted his chin. He never broke eye contact, which made me squirm under his gaze. He took a shaky breath, and took a step closer.

"Can... I try something?" He asked, nervously. "This is new" He said, and i couldnt help but get nervous. 

"What-" I started.

"Please-" He said, closing his eyes. I didnt want to argue, and i was curious to what was new. I was also frozen in fear.

His eyes were now a pure green- innocence. It screamed innocence. Something that was rare in his eyes, i had picked up.

He placed a cold hand on my hip, and tightened his hold. A step forward, and he wrapped his arm loosely around my back. He slowly bent his head to the crook of my neck, and then he found a more comfortable position with hugging me by my waist. His breath was hot- his whole body turned warm. I slowly placed a hand on his neck, reaching for his hair. I tangled my fist around his hair and massaged his scalp. I laced my other arm around his neck and let myself relax in the pool- my naked top pressed against his cold wet t shirt sent shivers down my spine.

As he felt the goosebumps rising on my skin, he moved his hand to my hip and squeezed it hard, making me groan a bit as it wasnt the best feeling. He pinned meet the board. I groaned once again and it fell silent- harry soaked don into the water until the water reached his eyes. He never broke eye contact. He dipped his head in the water and pushed his hair back. I flipped my hair to the side and passed a hand through it. This was so long, i wanted something to happen. My breath hitched as i looked down to his lips- plump and red.

he came towards me and grabbed me towards him- instantly i wrapped my legs around him- i  looked down and un did it- but he grabbed my thighs and placed me back again. 

He brought me to the board once again, an started to reach my neck. He left hot breaths all the way down my collar bone, i let out a shaky breath. I let my hands trail back to his hair and fisted it, making him throw his head back, and then i looked at him. I remembered. I undid my legs from him and shoved him, a surprised look on his face.

"Literally, yesterday you were hooking up with a girl and yelling at me because i liked zayn, and got RID of him, and now you wanna get with me? Are you fucking kidding me? Do you know how much it hurts to have the only person who really cares about you in a home of people who hate you, taken away from you? Do you?" I said, not even having to scream because it echoed.

All he did was back away, and put half his head under water. He just adorably smiled as tears prickled my eyes at the thought of home, at the thought zayn, and of the though that Harry is just such a fucking asshole.

A tear rolled down my face and i looked down, letting it fall down in the pool. A hand was on my cheek wiping it, and i pushed his hand away. He put his hand on my shoulder, and i just moved it. I pushed his chest as he took a step towards me.

"nO. I hate you!" I yelled. I brought my fists to my eyes and wiped them. He stopped.

"pLEAse loUIS let me do the thing i did before please please-" He begged, he fucking begged. I shook my head no and pushed him again, not wanting to be here. His breath got heavier as he backed up and started punching water and the side of the pool. I panicked and swam under the bridge back on the normal open side of the pool. I slipped out of the pool and started running towards the door- i made it there and shut it behind me. I was dripping in water, and yelled for anyone. but no one answered. I ran up the stair case and ran to a door the room was empty. i was surprised, and then other room was empty, and the other, and the other, and the other. I panicked, and then went in mine. I went to my closet- and locked my door. I sat down at the end of my closet where all of my clothes were- i let tears roll down my face as i waited for somethings happen, and it did.

The screen door ripped open downstairs, and heavy footsteps followed all the way to the staircase, but didnt go up. A door slammed and then i knew he was in the gym. I took a shaky breath, and stood up. I changed my clothes, and tip toed my way out of my room. I needed to find someone. i dont think I'm safe. I whispered names that i knew, like liam, niall, and zayn, and ed. I knew them I also saw a nick, he said hi to me. But no one was home.

There was a ring at the door, and i went to the staircase to check. But then a door under opened and i ran back to the wall, i peaked through the wall, and there stood a lady. not a girl, a lady. She had long wavy blonde hair, and was skinny. She was thin and beautiful and i understand why Harry would want her. She was wearing a black dress that stuck to her body nicely. Harry was a sweaty mess, and didnt have a shirt on. She walked in and she shut the door. They started walking somewhere, to the kitchen, and i looked through the railing as i was about tools sight of them, Harry looked at me and winked.

I ran back to my room, i hated him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres a long chapter lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoyyyyy

I missed my brothers.

I missed jeremy, he was so funny. I never got bored being around him. I missed the comfort of his presence, knowing he's got my back. I sat alone in the kitchen, staring down at my hands. I had to walk out the girl from last night, she didnt know where to go. They decided to go in my corridor, instead of going harrys room. I was completely distraught, and somewhat traumatized at the noises i heard yesterday. She sounded like she was getting killed. A girls moan, what a turnoff.

And that made me question. Is harry gay? Bi? Straight? Pansexual? What the fuck is he? Because he's only had girls over, but he wants to get with me? I groaned and let my head fall into my hands. I was so confused, and i was so angry. He obviously did it to piss me off, he brought her to the the room 3 down mine. I groaned and lifted my head up, looking at the empty kitchen. I wander if Amanda is visiting her husband, or at home reading a book. I missed it, I missed drinking tea and listening to music.I miss my blankets.  I miss my clothes.

I wasnt hungry, the desperate need of my home scared away my hunger today. I heard footsteps coming into the kitchen, and it simply just drained all emotions from my system. I sat there quietly, and the moment the door opened and harry was a few steps into the kitchen, i stood up and started walking towards the doors. I struggled to pull the door open, and a strong arm helped me. I scoffed and rolled my eyes, never even looking at harry. I made sure to wear zayns sweatshirt, so that it smelled like him.

"Whats up with you today slut?" Harry spoke, harshness stuck in his voice.

"Fuck you Harry, fuck you" I said, stopping in front of the door. He shut the door with a his foot, almost crushing my whole body.

"You fucking wish, dont you?" He said, and he used two fingers to bring my chin towards him. I ripped my face away and looked t him u p and down. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, the holes on the knee hanging pff of the jeans since he probably wore them so much, and a long sleeve with the sleeves brought up to his elbows. To top that off, a blue beanie.

"As i remember clearly, you're the one who lost his shit after i said no to you yesterday, didnt you?" I said, smirking at the end as i knew that sentence affected him.

"Sweets, you couldnt say no to me if you tried." He said, resting his body on the metal door and popped a gum in his mouth. He smiled at me. I stared at him, not knowing hoot respond. I placed myself in front of him and pushed him towards the wall with my balled up fist, i wanted to hurt him. Hurt him like he's hurting me.

"I fucking hate you, harry. I hope you know that. And no matter what you do, nothing will change that. You could get me the world and i would spit a your feet." I said, and his face dropped.

"You dont deserve the world" He spoke, and i knew that.

"I know." I said, going to pull the door,but my body was thrown on the wall,i cried for help.

"pLEASE donT HIT ME" I yelled, covering my small body with my arms as i fell to the floor. All things stopped, harrys breath, my breath, time even stopped it seemed to feel like.

"Why would you think Id hit you? Is that what you think of me? That i hit people?" He said, sorrow in his eyes.

I looked up and gave him a confused look, then he smirked.

"If so, you're correct. see you tonight, wear something nice we have an event to go to." He said, then walking out. Leaving me on the floor wanting to disapear. I hated this, hated being here. What the fuck.

**\- later that night -**

I wore black jeans, a white long sleeve, and a greyish brownish jacket with black boots. I went back to Zayns room to try and find a watch, and found 3 full pack of cigarettes with lighters. I grabbed em and shoved em in my pocket- and also grabbed a black and brown watch.

I knew harry didnt like smoking, he scolded ed for smoking in the back yard one time and told em never to bring those around him. Now, why wouldn't i use this to piss him off?I walked out of zany's room, which was the only one not empty, and passed a hand through my hair. my hair was styled messily upwards, and it looked so good. I sat at the top of the stairs, and took out the one pack of cigarettes i kept with me. The others hidden in my room.

I stuck the cigarette between my lips, and lit it. I took small puffs at first, and then managed to enjoy bigger puffs. I looked in the mirror behind me, halfway through my cigarette, i took a puff. I looked attractive as i smoked, i could admit that. I can also admit that it makes me look much older. I liked it, and i liked it how it made me light headed. I felt like i was walking on a cloud. I took out the cigarette on the wall and dropped it. I would pick it up before amanda came back, just so she doesn't have to clean up my mess.

I walked back to the staircase with a sigh, and sat down. I waited for Harry, and a few moments later he came downstairs wearing  a black button up shirt that he only buttoned the top 5 ones, so his chest tattoos appear with a black jacket over it. He wore everything black, his pants, a hat that seemed to be a cowboy hat but he pulled off amazingly, and everything else including his shoes.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. A dark outfit to match a dark personality.

"What? Lets go." He said, walking down the stairs.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"A meeting with my men, and a few of the french men. You will stay by my side at all times." He said sharply.

I didnt even answer, there was no point. Would i see Zayn there? Would he come meet me? Was he okay? What if he's not there? these questions passed my head quickly as we walked out of the house, a black car waited for us at the entrance, the door locked behind us. Harry opened the door for me and i didnt even react, just stepped in and stayed quiet. I looked out the window, and imagined what would happen. Are the french dangerous? Why are they not serpents?

The car ride wasnt short but wasnt long, but it was boring. Harry was on his phone, texting and emailing. I dont know why, he's a fucking leader of a group. I wanted to pull out a cigarette, but i actually didnt feel like fighting with him right now.

We got there, and it was a large building. Most likely a large ball room, because harry likes to do things the old fashion way. We stepped out of the car, and people were there. they took pictures of us and harry wrapped an arm around my waist and didn't have time to react before we were stepping up stairs and girl with whitish pinkish hair was behind me. She was pretty, and had a sweet smile.

We stepped in the room, and this building was absolutely huge. There was a stage at the back end, with doors opened in the back that seemed to lead to a backyard and people were there. There was food and alcohol everywhere.

Harry took my hand- and i whipped it out of his hold. He looked at me with daggers in his eyes, and took my hand one more time. He laced our fingers together and it felt warm. So many people were around us- the girl still behind me. I held on to Harrys arm, and he seemed pleased with that. We were walking our way to couches, where people er sitting. Not a lot, but many.

We were about to move next people with white jackets- french people probably, as we had navy blue and black jackets. Harry grabbed me by my waist and held me close to him as we passed by, all of them turning around to look at me. I looked around to see a raven haired boy, but couldn't see anything. Fuck.

We got to the couches and peoples attention turned to me and harry almost immediately. I straightened up my back and shook peoples hands who held out theirs, i didnt speak. I just stood there and harry sat down. As the night went on, me and the girl stood next to eahcother in silence.

"Can... Can i help you?" I said, a little bit harshly.

"Uh no, I'm lottie, i think I've seen you before." She said, and i scanned her face. She screamed deja vu, and i thought of my apartment.

"You were my neighbor,, lottie,, in montreal,,, we shared the pool together and you talked to m the your boyfriend broke up with you, right?" I said, a smile on my face that I've found someone i know.

"Yes! Oh my god! Youre Louis. It feels so good to see a friendly face around here." She said.

"Who are you here with Lots?" I said, a little bit worried.

"Niall Horan?" He told me to go look for you. I said i might know you, he's sitting right there" She said, pointing to the couch next to then harrys sitting on. i nodded and looked at her, questioning if i could trust her.

"Listen I'm looking for someone, his name is Zayn. Were good friends and i havent seen him in a while. Is he here?" I asked, urgently.

"Um no bu he should show up.. i want to show you something Louis, its beautiful." She said, grabbing my hand and she slowly started backing up into the crowd of people until we were completely gone. 

"Youre really good and running away from whoever is keeping you, huh?" I said with a smile on my face, and she laughed and nodded.

"Niall keeping me, because I know your brother jeremy and harry and him think i might be useful i dont really know" She said, and i dint question it because jeremy knew a lot of people, but if she knew jeremy did she know alex?

We walked in back of the stage and into the backyard. There was a gazebo, one that looks like the one back home- and that reminded me that i forgot to go in the garden. shoot.

"i have one back at Harry's, you should come over sometime. We could watch movies in it" I offered, it wasnt a normal offer, but this is what i could offer. She nodded her head and smiled.

We entered it and people started staring, but we just walked around the huge gazebo. We just walked around, and i kept looking. The night end on and we found a bench to sit on. I asked her questions about niall, and i food out niall wasnt always sweet to her, but she fell in love with the sweet side of him. He's only kind to her now, and now she doesn't want to go home. I found that weird- how we both come from the same place but we both have different thoughts.

Something happened inside, and people started leaving and crowding over the stage. Lottie started walking back inside, and i told her i would stay outside for a little while. She nodded and left, i am now alone. I took out my pack of cigarettes and felt tears prickling my eyes, i didnt find zayn. I dried my eyes and put the cig between my lips, about to light it, then a heard a voice i liked.

"Hey Louis" I looked up, to find a smiling raven boy lining against the gazebo's frame. I jumped up, the cig still in my mouth. I took it out and ran to him jumping into his arms. He just stood there, hugging me back. i felt a wave of relief, this was such a nice surprise.

"Holy shit- hi oh lord" I said, then pulling him deeper into the gazebo where plant hid us from the entrance.

"i see you've found my stash?" He said, a small smile on his face. I nodded and apologized, but he sad it was fine.

"None of those things except the cigs are mine anyways. Everything is yours, even my cologne" He said, winking. I nodded, but it felt weird. Felt weird to have such simplicity. I missed his presence.

I looked at the beautiful boy, he was at least 3 years older then me, but he was still attractive. I jumped up the seat and sat on him, my knees on either side of him. I rested myself on his lap. I missed him. I missed the simplicity, but i didnt. i liked the complicated, but i also liked the simple. I loved the complicated. 

I curled my hand behind his neck and tugged at his vest- pulling him into a kiss. He pulled me closer to him, his hand on my lower back and the other on my thigh. My right hand in his hair and my left cured up around his neck, bringing him closer to deepen the kiss. We let go and i bit his lip- making him smirk.

As he leaned in for another kiss- i put a cigarette between us, and he opened his eyes. He laughed ad took the cigarette. He lit it up and smoked it. I took one out for myself and then took the lighter from his hands, pecking his lips before lighting the cig between my lips.

"Harry would kill you" Zayn said smoking his cig and in the middle of exhaling leaving kisses down my neck. i moaned a small one and pushed him back towards the bench- continuing to smoke my cig.

" Z, harry would kill you." I said, and he just giggled and ash his cig. 

"Whats up with you and nicknaming everyone you know the first letter of their names?" He said, smiling a bit and finishing his cigarette. He lit it out and dropped it in a plant bowl. I finished mine, and started to answer his question.

"Just easier to say and remember their names" I said, shrugging.

"Oh mr louis here knows to many people" He said, making fun of me. And all i did was cackle and bent down, resting my forehead against his. I thought of nothing but how comforting this is, and how much more comforting it would be if zayn just lived with me. I was sad, sad that harry hated me and hated me and zayn together.

"Did you lose your place?" I asked

Zayn sighed.

"No, but he did threaten it. Said if i saw you again or quote quote 'fuck with you', i would lose my spot. So he just made me move into the back building. Its close, if you yell my name and my windows open i could probably hear it." He said, and that made me happy.

And then the thought of harry came into my mind. And how sad he looked when he smelled his perfume on me, or how he hated me wearing his clothes. Was it worth fighting with Harry for Z? To live in fear? I didnt know yet.

I stepped off of him and told him we should go back inside, so we did. We stepped in from the back together but then ended up splitting parts. I kissed him, and he kissed my hand behind the stage. I blushed and left to find harry looking worried. He eyed me, and charged towards me. I froze in my steps.

He grabbed me by the arm, and dragged me outside into the gazebo, where me and zayn just were. literally in the same exact spot, but then he moved. We walked further in to find another part of the gazebo. He pushed me up on a wall and pinned me there. He had a drink in his right hand, he was tipsy, and that scared me a little.

"Where the fuck were you? I thought you were dead! i WAS FUCKING WORRIED louis.." He said, raising his voice at the end. he backed up and then eyed my jacket. He came close to me and simply took one sniff.

"You smell like cigarettes and zany's cologne." He stated. I froze, not knowing how to answer. Do i brag and get zayn in trouble, or do i deny and get in trouble?

"Did you see him?" He asked sharply, his pupils dilated. He took a pause, i didnt answer. "oF course you fucking did." he turned around and passed a hand through his hair. He sarcastically smiled at his drink, and chugged it. He then did something i didnt expect- through it at the ground. It shattered, and no one herd because everyones inside.

"FUCK" he yelled, as the glass clapped back very sharply and cut his hand, and i felt a burning sensation on my cheekbone. Did he cut me?

I placed a finger to my cheek bone only to hiss in pain, and to find blood dripping from my face. Harrys face turned to me as he placed his hand in back of him. His knuckles were still healing, and now his hand.

"shit shit shit shit. Im sorry Lou" He said, taking a few steps towards me. He put up his fingers to my cut and looked at it. I know it wasnt deep, because id feel it, but ti was still a cut on my cheekbone.

I looked for a mirror and then found one- i wasnt bleeding anymore. I licked my hand and wiped away the blood- the wound still apparent but not bleeding. i turned around to harry looking down at his hand. I walked up to him and took his hand into mine, looking at his injury. It was a large cut, not a deep one. But it most likely hurt. He would need stitches.

"H, you need stitches. we need to go" I said, but he just stared at me with apologetic eyes. I placed a hand on his jawline and he let his head slowly fall into my hand. i had to go on my tippytoes to reach his height, so i did. He noticed, took my hand in his. Our fingers laced together, and even i knew that his hand hurt- he still held it tightly. He took the other one and did the same, and he outstared down at me. His eyes pure green- a voice from inside distracted me- but didnt distract him. I unlaced my fingers out of his, which caused his eyes to turn black. I grabbed his hands again but his eyes didnt change.

he took a step back and fisted his hair, i kew he wanted to scream, but he was trying to control himself.

"I dont want you to love me out of fear louis, why do you want Zayn?"He said with pleading eyes.

i had a moment of honesty. " Because you scare me, and zayn doesn't. Zayn is simple, and his love is easy to attain. While you? you're complicated, and your love i hard to get because i never know when you're gonna flip. How can i love simplicity and complicated ? I dont want either, Zayn just brings me comfort." I said, looking down.

"so i dont bring you comfort?" he said loudly, almost annoyed. and i just shook my head no. "I could bring you comfort. You dont know me yet, please help me give me  chance" He plead, which was odd. I knew tomorrow he would regret it and pretend like it never happened. "i DONT want you with Zayn. i want you with me. I want to know youre with me."

"god harry you've known me for 5 days!" I yelled, at the top of my lungs. and he just seemed to turn angry again. He grabbed my shoulders.

"Ive known you for 2 years" He spoke. I furrowed my eyebrows- and that scared me. What did he mean? what?

He turned around and started punching  plant vase- so much i could see blood. his hand or his knuckles re opening. i dont know.

"cAN you stop for a second? Do you need like something? A drink?" I said, taping on his shoulders.

He turned around, and all he did was hug me. He wrapped his arms around my waist- and my hands slowly found his hair. I massaged his scalp like before and made him purr, he loved it. I think it calmed him. A few minutes passed, and i let go of his hair. He stood up, and stayed there.

"Im going to fucking kill Zayn" He said, his eyes just a deep green which indicated he was still there. He started walking, and i yelled his name. he didnt stop.

"Harry, please! wait!" I grabbed hi arm and spun him around. he waited for something- a reaction.

I kissed him. I pressed his lips against mine, and he quickly wrapped his arms around me and held me close, my hand went back to his hair- calming I'm down. The kiss ended, and i trailed kisses down his neck. They were sweet, and mostly made of care and not love.How can you love someone you just met? But he was, comforting. Not in a 'homey' way, but in a way that i feel cared for. it was weird, very weird.

I let go of him, and ran out of the gazebo and clothes door, locking it. I ran back into the the ballroom. My heart racing, Harry would hate me. tears prickled in my eyes, it was sad. I didnt want harry to hate me, i wanted him to like me. Maybe even to love me.

i ran around, and i found lottie. I grabbed her by the arm.

"We need to find Zayn. Harry's going to fucking kill me" i said, and she followed me around. didnt even flinch back when Niall yelled her name. I looked around to find  raven haired boy at the entrance, his eyes on me. I gave him a worried look, and his face dropped when he saw harry at the back of the stage. I grabbed lotties wrist and ran to the entrance. I ran to zayn.

"HARRYS GOING TO FUCKING KILL ME, LETS GO" I yelled, and in seconds we were running out the entrance. Zayn was calling for a cab, and as one came towards us, the door opened and my name was yelled.

Zayn jumped into the car, and i pushed lottie in. As i was about to jump in, Harry grabbed my wrist. Zayn grabbed me and tried pulling me in, but harry was angry. He was much stronger when he was angry.

"come find me" I whispered to lottie, and i let go of zayn and let myself be dragged out. i shut the door with my foot and the cab went off. I turned around to face an angry harry. He grabbed me by the wrist, and we crossed a street. i didnt yell, i didnt bring attention. I just let him pull me to a building across, and soon enough we entered a building and it was a hotel, i figured. Harry pulled out a key and and opened up the elevator. I looked around, and saw 'styles' written everywhere. Harry Styles. of course he owned a fucking hotel.

the elevator went up, and my hand was losing blood circulation. The wound on my head was starting to bleed again, probably from nervousness, or fear. i was going to die. This is it. I betrayed him. The elevator dinged and we walked down a short hallway with one room. He opened the room and shoved me inside. It was huge. Hu dragged me down another small hallway until we got to a living room/bedroom. It was huge, and his was just a cube with glass windows looking down doncaster. This was most likely th biggest building in the whole town. I looked down and yes, it was. everything else was so small. i wonder where zayn and lottie were.

Few seconds later, Harry yelled. He yelled so loudly and slammed the door shut. It was the same one as the one in my bathroom- soundproof. I swallowed my saliva slowly, my throat going dry.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? i think you're forgetting your place, faggot. Youre a toy, nothing else. Youre my toy until your dad agrees to my deal and i give you back. DONT FORGET WHERE YOU BELONG. Next time i fucking see Zayn, or lottie, they're fucking dead. I warned you. Youre doing this to yourself." He yelled, sharply. and those words hit me.

"no, you cant do that. You cant just kill innocent people. Thats not right. Kill me instead, not them. They wouldn't be in this if it wasnt for me. Your men will never agree to killing Zayn or lottie, because niall and lottie are an item."I said, and it made harry chuckle.

"Yea, they won't, but i will. You'll feel real lose. Real betrayal." He screamed.

"Because you'd know that, right?" i took off my jacket, letting it fall on the floor. i took of my watch, that belonged to zayn. "Because i betrayed you, by liking, not loving, someone who treats me like  a fucking prince compared to you? hmm sure. Just kill me now harry- you'll never be able to prove to me anything. I will not be fazed. It will haunt you, how you killed two people and didnt get the reaction you wanted." I said.

The gritted his teeth and yelled, he ran towards me and grabbed be- throwing me onto the very big white bed. I bounced on it a couple times.

"I cant prove anything? well i can prove one thing- you could never say no to me even if you tried. I enhance you, i know it. You stare at me like I'm art, and i fucking love it. I want you to look at me like that every single fucking day. Because you're so fucking pretty louis, fucking gorgeous." He said, as he undid the buttons of his shirt and taking ogg his vest. he ripped off the rest of his shirt, exposing his chest. I swallowed, not knowing what to do. I'm stuck between wanting him and wanting to prove him wrong. I can do both. 

He came towards me, and cracked on top of me, grabbed my wrists and pinning me down on the bed. slithered off my long sleeve, exposing skin and bones. Maybe a little bit of meat, i havent been eating.

"Let me take care of you, angel" He whispered in my ear as he left hot wet kisses down my neck to my collar bones. These were going to leave a mark but at the moment, i didnt care.

He kissed all over my neck, and i ached to fist his hair- but my hands were pinned. I tried to fight back- but the hold just got tighter.

"Dont fight back, baby" He mumbled in my ear. I let out a moan as he bit my earlobe, kissing down my jaw until he reached my lips. He kissed my lips roughly- as if he's taking out his anger. I wanted hm so badly, all of him. But i had to prove a point. I arched my back as he passed a hand over my length that was hardening within every second he's kissing me.

he let go of my wrists, only to flip us and sit his back against the bed frame. i sat myself on him, right in front of his length the was literally almost peaking out of his pants. I immidietly went for his hair- fisting t and yanking it backwards, causing him to moan. I kissed his jawline, and left my own marks. I bit and sucked on his neck, and trailed my hand down his torso.

i kept on fisting his hair, distracting him from my hand lowering, and lowering, and lowering until i was fumbling with his belt. I took it off ad i pulled down his pants- letting goof his hair. I looked at him through my eyelash and i kew it turned him on even more. he completely kicked off his pants, his boxes still on. I trailed my way back up to his lips, and kissed him. He was obviously still angry, as he was grabbing onto me so rough it would most likely leave marks.

His length was peaking out of his boxers, and i decided to tease him. I circled my thumb around his tip which surprised him, he opened his mouth. I licked his bottom lip and let my tongue slip into his mouth, taking dominance in the kiss but he quickly changed that when he stopped the kiss and started to lay down. I knew exactly what he wanted. For me to ride him. But i felt angry towards him, i wanted to prove my point. I wanted to hurt him, emotionally. Because he finds pleasure in doing that to me.

He grabbed my neck and whispered in my ear.

"Be a good boy, and suck my cock. Be a good boy for me, okay?" He asked and i nodded while looking at him through my eyelashes. I kissed my way down his body, and he took ahold of my hair. I came down to his boxers and slipped them off, exposing his length to me. He was big. 

I took him in my mouth, pumping the end of his cock since my mouth couldnt reach down there. Harry moaned, and took control. He took my head and put me all the way down, suprisingy, i didnt choke.

"Such a good boy, you were bad today now weren't you?" He asked, and i nodded with his cock in my mouth. He groaned and moaned, i took him all the way down my throat, pleasuring him before ripping out his heart.

He was about to cum, and i knew he would want round 2. he came in my mouth and  swallowed it all. he pulled me up, and tried undoing my pants.

"Wait, i need water" I whispered and he pouted.

"Ill come with you" He said, tracing his hand down my chest to my pants. I just said no and looked down at my length.

"I'm nit going anywhere, at least not until this is solved. Give me a minute." I said, kissing his lips and getting up, grabbing the white long sleeve and shoving it on. I walked back into the kitchen, where harry left his phone. I put on the sink and grabbed his phone, texting a number zayn gave me a few days ago for emergencies, i texted him my dress, and zayn replied seconds after. I put the shirt one and looked down at my problem. I just shrugged and thought of my grandma , and it went away. I slowly opened the door, and let it shut behind me. I ran dow the hallway into the staircase, i still had harrys phone with me. I pretty much jumped down the stairs- not wanting to get caught running away from harry again. i got tenth main floor, and there he was. Standing there. I ran to him and jumped in his arms, raven boy back to save me.

"aRE YOU OKAY?? what happened??" He said, looking at my neck.

"dONT WORRY LETS GO Z" i said, running out of the hotel, and hopping into the nearest cab. lottie was in there, and she hugged me. We ll sat there and Zayn gave the dress of the house.

"Why are we going to the house? we cant go back! Harry will kill me!" I said.

"Louis, we cant- lottie has to go back to Niall and i cant die. I'm bringing you back to harry's, I'm sorry." Zayn spoke, and tears prickled in my eyes. No, no. Zayn outdent do this. I thought he would keep me safe, i thought he wouldn't do this.

"No, zayn, please. Im begging you. He will hurt me. I let him get the best of me now and we almost had sex but i dont know what will happen now, please." I pleaded, but he didnt listen. he just sat there.

"Its not worth it" Zayn whispered, and then, we were at the mountain, Niall in front. I was trapped. No one was going to protect me now. i was alone, harry could kill me and no body will question it.

"Lottie-please" I said, my eyes tearing up. But she was already crying.

"N forced me" She whispered in my ear, her face dripping in tears. 

I was pushed out of the car, and zayn pushed me into the house. The door slammed behind me. I ran upstairs in fear, harry will kill me.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

"I've never ran upstairs so quickly. i ran in my room, turned around, and locked the door. I then ran in my closet. I put on adidas track pants and an army green hoodie. I tied the ropes of the hoode into a bow and grabbed the cigarettes and the matches.

i locked the closet door.

I went to th bathroom, and shut the tick metal soundproof door. took on of the extra pipes under the sink and put it between the large metal doors, so no one could enter. Harry could kill me.

I walked over to my bathtub and opened up the window next to it, it was very big, so i could sit on the thick ledge and not fall. I sat there, and lit the first cigarette out of the 50 i was holding in my hand. The match was still lit, so i put a but of water in the bathtub and threw the math in it. The burning sound was soothing. I waited to hear the sound of the gates opening, and a car arriving, but i didnt happen soon. Not an hour later, not 3 hours later, but 6 hours later when i was still sitting on the ledge. i had only smoked 8 cigarettes, the high lasting me a while. and then a car arrived. 

doors were slammed.

my heart was slamming against my chest. i heard steps, and my locked bedroom door didnt stop harry. I sighed and lit another cigarette, putting the 9th match into the bathtub. My room was being slammed through, and my closet door was a little harder to break through, but he did it. I was 3 puffs into my cigarette before he was knocking at the final door. I could hear muffled yelling through the sound proof wall. i didnt care. I just smoked my cigarette, waiting for either death or pain. most likely both.

the knocking on the door did not stop for a good 15 minutes, he yelled threats that i 100% understood.

the pipe was bending. it was fucking bending. I just turned around and looked at the beautiful city of doncaster, half of my cigarette not even done yet. the door cracked open. I didnt even flinch. I was beat the shit out of before, i was ready for it. Ready for him to fucking kill me.

I heard his breath.

"you do not know, how fucking angry i am. I want to hurt you." He breathed threw his teeth. I pulled up my hood and smoked my cig.

"Do it, i dont care. i was wrong. Your men will do anything to stay with you, including voluntarily send me here for you to fuckng kill me. Wow. How fucking dumb."

" they're my men, what did you expect?" Harry spit. My back turned to him i could feel the hatred radiating off of him. I never want to go through this again. i dont want to be here. I dont want to live.

"You've drained me, harry. in 5 days. You've drained me completely." i said, laughing at the end.

I threw my cig down between my legs all the way down to the grass. I hopped off the edge and let my feet hit the cold tile floor. i then closed the window, my head cloudy and all i anted to do was sleep, sleep forever.

I went to walk past him, but he grabbed my arm. i didnt even do anything. just looked forward. I hated the way his touch was comforting, and i hated how zayn tricked me. i hated everything. I wanted to leave.

"Youre a piece of fucking shit, and a brat. You deserve nothing." harry said, and then left.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

a few days later.

 

I got out of the shower, a comforting feeling. i changed into jeans and a hoodie, i was going shopping with lottie today. I got out of my room and avoided harry avoided me, but i went and saw amanda every day so i dont know how he did it. we talked about her husband, and she asked me about harry.it was the same answer every time.

"I dont know, we dont talk" And then she would shrug.

but today, i asked her a different question.

"Wheres harry?" I asked, it was friday. lottiel and niall were picking me up today at 12 so we could go eat and then go to the mall. the cut on my head had scabbed up, and is now becoming a scar. but its okay. my hair wasgettigg long, but i liked it like this. i styled it into a quiff, making me look a little older and classy. It was now 11:45, 15 minutes to find out where harry is. Amanda told him and he left me 1000$, which i was grateful for.

"He came home with a girl yesterday, i dont know if he left or is still upstairs with her." She said sadly and quietly, i nodded and frowned. my stomached growled as i was starving. i had gained some weight back, i felt healthier, i felt better. i could thank amanda. i felt better then the day i came here.

"Anyways, lottie is here. I just saw nails car in front. Have a great day love, use hotties phone if you ned anything. You know the number right?" She asked, she sounded like my mom.

"Yes, amanda." I laughed. "Thank you so much, i will see you tonight for supper." I said, hugging her tightly. I grabbed the money and put it in my black leather wallet that amanda bought me.

I opened the door and stepped outside, as i went to close it, harry stood at the top of the staircase with his jaw hanging. He looked at me up and down. I slammed the door. Whatever, this past week me and Harry havent spoken, but I hear him and a girl every night, sometimes even in the day. Its sad really, so i just stick with amanda.

I hopped into hotties car and said hi to niall, and then we stated talking. th whole ride me and lottie debated going to nandos, nails favourite restaurant, for lunch or mc donalds. As we got there apparently harry called a meeting and he had to go, so we just went to mc donalds. As the child i am, i got the kids meal and lotts teased me for it. She got a salad with chicken in it.

As we ate silently, as we were both starved, we decided to go to any store were interested in. And how Lottie needed to go to 'la senza', which apparently is a lingerie store. I nodded and told her i would go with her.

"Do you want something from there?" She asked, her eyes widened at the thought of it. I gave her a weird looking we both exclaimed in a fit of giggles. 'Oh cmon, just look!" she said.

"I have no one to show it too anyways" I shrugged.

"Hey! who knows. this is a small world." she said, winking. I didnt know what it meant, but i laughed.

We went shopping, and i bought a few items here and there that ended up with me having 300$ left, and lottie wanted to go to lasenza. I sighed, and agreed.

We walked in, and everyone was very lacy or latexy. It was cute, especially the lace, and i found myself wanting to get some. Me and lottie looked around, until i found a cute little pastel pink lace outfit. Lace underwear, with a lace band around my thigh. A band from the bottom of the lace band to wear my bely button is, another laced band right above my belly button so the bands from my thighs can tie up somewhere. Two small bands that criss cross on my chest. a band that goes up your chest to your neck , making a choker. Maybe i didnt have anyone to show it too, but i just couldnt help but imagine how cute i would look. 

"Holy shit, you have to get that" She said, a huge smile on her face mixed with her jaw dropping. But what if harry asked what i bought? What would he say? I just brushed it off, we dont talk anyways. He wouldn't care. This man probably didnt even care that he gave me 1000$.

"Cmonnnn" She said, trying to convince me. And i gave in.

"Fine but-" I said, looking over to the right to see a matching outfit, but in pastel pink. "Only if you buy that one" I said, raising my eyebrows and she laughed and covered her face, she nodded and went to the other side and grabbed the set.

\---

Me and lottie came back to Harry's, and went up to my room. We went in my closet and i started putting my clothes in my closet.

"Lou I'm thirsty, before you get to all the important stuff can we get something to....  drink?" She mentioned, winking at the end and i covered my mouth and thought over it. Amanda would make us drinks, if i asked her nicely.

"Hmm alright" I said, running out of my room like were in the 8th grade and drinking for the first time. We giggled and giggled until we got to the staircase. I was wearing ripped plain black jeans and a simple beige shirt. Harry stood at the bottom of the staircase, his phone pressed to his ear.

"What do you mean he won't say yes. Yes i fucking understand, are you trying to get yourself killed liam? You cant go there! Not until he's back in north america, not until his dad says yes. You understand? yOURE. Not. Going. And thats fucking final. Get your ass back here with all the men, were having a supper tonight. Let them know." He said, ending the call with his thumb and shoving his iPhone in his back pocket. i froze, and lottie stood next to me. Harry turned around and i immidetly stated walking down the stairs- harry staring at me all the way down. He's been doing the for the past week, since the hotel incident happened and its so  _fucking annoying_. He could speak to me if he wanted to, he just wouldn't get much out of me. He knows that, i know he does.

"What was that about?" Lottie started, " i knew you guys weren't talking, like  _that_ , but i didnt know you guys were actually not talking to eachother. What happened?" She asked, and then it hit me. She doesn't know me and zayn were something. Shit.

"Uh, long story short harry brought me here expecting me to let him use me as a fucking toy or something, and this past month has just been me wanting to be with Zayn because i thought he really liked me but i guess he didnt and that pissed harry off so he kicked zayn out of the house and then everyone else out because i threatened that i would fuck everyone in here. Now, at the ball thing, me and zayn got back together and i tried to run away and then harry brought me to his hotel across the ball room thing and we almost had sex but i tricked him one more time and textd zayn and i ran out the room and then i ended up being back here, but you know that because you were in the car, and now I'm not allowed in the back yard without harry because i once tried to run away. And I'm not allowed to get out of the house if I'm not with one of his men. So, he doesn't know that Niall wasnt with us. Just dont tell him." I said, and her jaw dropped. Actually dropped. I sat down on a stool.

"You.. You tricked harry styles? nO WONDER HE FUCKING HATES YOU!" she screamed, and i shhhhh'd her, not wanting harry to hear.

"What? what do you mean?" I said, confused.

"Harry is usually the one doing the tricking. The last person, he manipulated her into thinking he loved her. He got her roses and held her hand and basically pleased her. But then after they had sex, he got rid of her. He uses sex as a weapon, I'm just letting you know. Whatever you do. Dont have sex with him." She said, and my eyes widened. Was that true? Harry never did that to me, sos did it mean the same thing? Was he manipulating me? Was that why he had countess girls over? Is that why he stares at me,waiting for a response? He walks the girls out at 6:30 am, the exact time  i get up every morning to go cook breakfast with amanda.

"But he doesn't do that to me" I said grabbing a cig out of my pocket and lighting it, then pouring me and lottie a glass of water. "Instead he fucks tons of girls in the room next to mine. Before he was somewhat respectful, it was down the hallway, i could still hear it but i could muffle the noises out. I would hum  song or something, but now i started sleeping in my bathroom because the walls are soundproof." I said, taking out a tiny bowl used for olives and asked my cigarette. I motioned for her to come upstairs, and she followed.

"Thats fucked up, jesus i dont know who you deal with it. With Niall, he was just an asshole. But then one night, he shoved me out of the way and i fell down the stairs. I almost broke a few bones. I had a bruise on my collarbone. He immidetly felt bad, and he didnt let sasha, the maid, help me. He wanted to do it himself. And it was so sweet, how careful he was with me." I opened the door to my room, closing it behind lottie and we went back in my closet.

"Thats sweet, but you have to remember that he shoved you down the stairs, Lotts." I said, careful with my words.

"Listen, louis. These people are part of a gang. Gang members. its what they know, I'm surprised harry hasn't hit you yet. Im also surprised he didnt manipulate you into sex." She said, drinking her water. i started putting my clothes away. I had bought a gucci outfit. Gucci pants, gucci braces, and a gucci jacket to top it off. The white button up under wasn't gucci, but just plain white.

"Ive been ignoring him, tho. And whenever he speaks to me I'm just dry, so theres no space in between for him to start manipulating me. Theres been a few moments, where- one time, we were in the pool, i had just tried tp run away and he chased me into the pool. I was terrified, and he did this thing. He asked e if i could do it, and you can read his mood through his eyes. And they were black. pitch black. And that means he's either angry or irritated. He's a deeply disturbed man, sometimes he has paint marks on his shirts. And sometimes he had blood on his knuckles, and i know hat bloody knuckles look like when you beat someone up. He let me take care of his knuckles once, but never again. i dont think he likes to be touched, especially not by me." i said, and then i came to the outfit i bought from la senza. I put it up next to my pyjamas.

"Oh, i mean at the back building where everyone is, theres this huge gym. So i would just guess harry has one" She said, shrugging.

"He does, I've seen it. There like 3 doors connected to it. He either comes out of there sweaty, bloody, both, or full of paint. Kinda odd, i dont question it. I just.. kinda miss him annoying me. Because its just so annoying not being able to speak to him about ANYTHING. i mean, its not like we spoke before, but we did have small conversations." I said, and she looked up at the clock. 8pm.

"Ive got to go, its almost supper time. You should try and get his attention..." she said, passing her hand over the lingerie. I just chuckled and hugged her goodbye. She knew her way out, so that was fine. I stayed in my closet and thought that through. I shrugged. i went into the bathroom to shower, and i did. I used the rose scented candle and a candy scented soap, with a rose scented shampoo and conditioner. I had every scent, which was amazing. I had bought a cologne, it was very light and smelled of roses. I loved it.

I got out of the shower, and wrapped a towel over my waist. I questioned if harry was going to be there. Probably not. I usually just ate with amanda, and then she would bring him his food in his weight room. Or he would stop by and get his food, always when I was alone. I wouldn't even flinch when he came in, just looked down at my food with no emotion on my face, because i didnt know what to feel.

I went to my closet, and went to put on my boxers- but then i thought of what lottie told me. I looked at myself in the mirror, and imagined myself with it. I would wear clothes over it, obviously. But i really wanted to wear it. I grabbed it, and put it on. It was quiet comfortable for lingerie, and the choker was nice. 

I looked at myself in the mirror, and fixed he outfit. I looked cute as fuck.

I put on a pair of black knee ripped jeans, the ones i always wear and the knee holes were starting to get bigger and bigger, but i was glad the lingerie stopped at half of my thigh.

I put on a white hoodie, and just passed my hand through my hair making a fringe. I my hood on, and tied the ropes into a bow. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. I went downstairs, not knowing if i was late or early, but i went. this house was huge- the living room connected to a hallway that i didnt know what was in there. It was total silence in the kitchen, so i decided to go and see. The living room was empty, except for the fire pit with a raging fire in it. i went to the hallway, and looked down. It was long, and had a few doors. I went the biggest one. This was a huge hallway, with very high ceilings. Paintings were on the walls everywhere. They were scary paintings. Every one of them had a black figure in it, and a light green figure. It was odd, i didnt understand why Harry liked them. I went to the big doors at the end, and opened it. My jaw dropped. It was a library, thousands and thousands of books on the high walls. Ladders everywhere to get to the top. I computer in the middle of th room. I went to the computer, audit opened to an app i could not close. it was connected to the library- you search for a book and then you find it.

I went to type, but then the door opened and there stood harry- staring at me. Up and down. His eyes trailed my body. I turned back to the computer and typed in 'the green mile'. A stephen king book id like to read. I found it, and it was just to my left on a shelf on the 3rd one. I went to it, and found a stephen king section. How did he have all of these books? I kept quiet and waite for him todo his thing and then leave.

"Youre not supposed to be in here." He said, right behind me. That shocked me a bit and i jumped, I put a hand over my heart and pulled out the book. It was the head cover of the book.

"Im just getting a book to pass the time" I said, and was about to bring communication with my brother up but then i knew it would just piss him off. Harry had been doing an excellent job of cutting me off completely of my family and home. I turned around and started walking away, but then he spoke again.

"What're you wearing?" He said, and i froze. I pulled down my sweater.

"nothing" I said, and started walking away. He didnt stop me, just stared at me. I could feel it. I walked out of the room with the book pressed to my chest. I walked down the large hallway and then into the kitchen.

\- a few hours later -

I was doing the dishes with Amanda, 11pm now, and i hd a question eating out at me.

"Amanda how can you live here with harry, he's so arrogant and rude." I said, and she just laughed a bit.

"You dont know him like i do, I've been with him since he was just your age." She said, a smile on her face. I shrugged, that was understandable. I guessed that harry was probably zayns age, 20. He looked 20.

I put the last plate away.

"has he ever been rude?" I asked, taking out a cigarette from the pack i leave down here. I ask amanda to get me some now, and she agrees. She doesn't care. And I'm glad. I lit it, and smoked it.

"He's had his moments. Im worried for him. He's been lie this before, and he's stayed like this for months. Distant, sex craved, emotionally drained, and he drinks so much. i catch him in his office drinking and drinking. I usually have to pick up the shattered glass because he throws it at his window. Last week, he ordered me to bring people to fix his window in the middle of the night. I dont know why, but i found a company that said they would." She said, sighing at the end. I washed my hands, and drained the sink.

"Thats odd" I said. "But he was drinking before" I said.

"Yes, but he was never full on drunk all the time. He only comes out of his room to get a girl, and only comes out at lunch. Today, we were supposed to have a supper but he decided to cancel it to get drunk. I know him. and i know when he's going through an... episode. But his episodes can last for so long. You see, the minute he starts to feel something he doesn't want, he will isolate himself until the emotion or craving for whatever goes away. And i believe he has feelings for you. And its not like he can avoid you forever. He stares at you, all the time. He looks at you like you're gold. And you look at him like he's art, the most beautiful piece of art. I dont believe you when you tell me you dont care. You have bad habits of not showing any emotion, and harry doesn't like that. No one says no to him, i hope you understand that. He gets what he wants no matter how long it will take. No matter what." She said, and then placed a hand on my shoulder. She lifted up my shirt to my rib cage; a white scar from when i got stabbed and passed out the day i got abducted. She then looked at the scar on my head.  I sighed, and understood what she was trying to say. Harry shut down and will do anything to get what wants.

She placed a shaky hand on my cheek, and hugged me goodnight. I thanked her for everything, and then she left. I went to the screen door, and opened it. i wasnt supposed to do this, but harry would find a way to hurt me anyways. I took a step outside, and nothing happened. I ran to the pool. I Sat on the edge, and dipped my feet in the water. The water was getting my pants wet, but thats okay. I didnt really care. It was a little warm out, in doncaster, it didnt snow. the weather would just gets a little colder, as i learned from amanda.

Steps were heard from behind me, and there stood harry. His face blank. I turned back to the water, I didnt know what to expect.

"What're you doing?" He asked sharply, as if what i was doing was against the law. Oh wait,  it was against his laws.

"Im dipping my feet in the water" I answered plainly.

"Youre getting your pants wet" He stated, and i scoffed.

"I know captain obvious" I responded, making sure it wasnt too rude, so that it didnt piss him off.

He took a few steps towards me, and sat down next to me, copying my actions. I swung my legs in the water slowly but he just sat there, forming his hands as a triangle. He just stared at his hands. I was not in the mood.

"You enjoy breaking my rules" he said, looking at me but all i did was tok up at the sky.

"Im not in the mood" I said, starting to count all the stars in the sky. one, two, three, four, five, six........

"Then why are you wearing lingerie" He said, probably in an attempt to embarrass me. But all i did was give laugh and looked at him, the lights of the backyard shining down on him. His hair was messy and i couldnt tell if he was drunk or not. Maybe tipsy, because he wasnt yelling.

"Because i look good in it." i stated to him.

"Who are you going to show? Zayn?" He said, scoffing at the end.

"No," I said laughing a bit, because what else was there to do? " Zayns out of the picture i guess " I said, and i stopped moving my legs. Harry was staring at me, his face just a mess of curls, he looked absolutely adorable. He wore almost the same jeans as me, but no holes in his. And a plain white t shirt. He had been working out more, i know. Because he was more fit then before. Which was odd, because i didnt know someone could get even more fit. I dont mind muscles, but he was still a little bit lanky which added to the look i liked.

"How about you show me?" He said, crawling over me. i gasped as in a quick second he was on top of me. I sighed, getting aggravated all this fucking guy wanted was sex.

"I'm not gonna fuck you, Harry. I know what you do. Someone told me. understand that I'm not just a fucking sex toy." I said, sliding from under him and standing up, dusting off my pants and starting to walk away.

Arms were then wrapped around me and i shrieked. He threw me onto the floor. I gasped for air as i couldnt breath, and i crawled on the floor.

"you dont fuckning understand. I dont think of you as a sex toy, Louis. You just dont listen. You focus on the little things so much that you dont look at the bigger picture." He said.

I stood up, dusting myself off once again and walking the pain in my ribcage off.

"You see you see yourself as a little boy in a big world who has no responisiblites and likes to sleep around, but when someone tells you what you are, you flip. Youre a fucking nobody. no wander zayn fucking left you. You dont follow rules, which is fucking annoying. And by the way, i would never even think that bringing you here would make this a fucking love story. Youre a little slut with daddy issues. And thats it. So stick to what you know, shopping, talking with lottie, watching the fucking breakfast club, and your hair." He yelled, fucking yelled. "You mean, absolutely nothing to me." He said, then spitting on the ground.

I knew he wanted a reaction, its what he fed off of. A reaction. So i decided to not give him one. I blinked, pursed my lips, and walked back into the house calmly. I felt tears in my eyes, and i didnt even blink when they started falling down my face. I went up to my room, changed out of my clothes, put on a comfortable hoodie and boxers, nd simply went to bed to sleep it off. It was late, and i was very supersede amanda didnt wake up from harrys screaming.  I felt myself dozing to sleep. and thats why i got.

Sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Id rate this house, a 4/10. 4 being split between lottie and amanda. Lottie was not allowed to visit alone anymore, as harry was most likely afraid i would babble to her how i got the huge bruise on my rib cage. It hurt overtime i moved. It was the day after, and i woke up earlier that morning. 5:30 am. I got up, the house completely silent. I looked to my right and saw the spiral staircase, a pair of panties on there. I scoffed, walking downstairs. I intended not to talk to harry at, not until i was sent back to north america. I dont know what was taking harry so long, and i dont believe amanda knew anything about it. But as i got to the last stair, i realized the door was open. Trucks were parked in front with people starting to bring furniture inside. Were men moving back in? i believed so, because i moved out of the way and the movers were turning into my hallway, but my door stayed shut. 

I watched them go, but none of the men came through the door. I sighed. I was not excited too see Zayn. At all. Maybe Liam, Maybe niall. Would Lottie be staying with Niall? I wave of excitement hit through me. I really, really liked her. She was kind and was very okay with me being gay, unlike some people. All the men were okay with is since harry, well harry was harry and pretty much liked anything that was human and had a hole he could fuck. I cackled, because what else was there to do? Mope around the house miserable so it could please harry? He made me not giving him any reaction to easy for me- i realized as all the men starting walking through the door. I moved the the side, watching all the men talking to eachother. And then i spotted pinkish blonde hair. She looked at me, and ran to me. We hugged and i squealed. I was excited to see her, excited to know she would be here.

"Are you staying with niall?" I asked excitedly, and she nodded and clapped her hand together. I squealed like i was a little girl, and hugged her again. men were still coming in, and i spotted ed and zayn talking. Zayn looked at me and smiled, nodding. I just rolled my eyes and looked at lottie.

"Please remind me to completely ignore Zayn and to never, ever, even look at him. Same with Harry." I said, crossing my arms and looked into the kitchen. We started walking, i had an idea to bring her to the garden.

"i will, Zayn has went bad shit crazy. he flipped out yesterday on Liam when he brought you up. Told him to shut the fuck up. Liam wasnt even insulting you, just asking if you and harry were getting along." She said, sounding confused. I gulped quickly and pressed my arm against my ribcage, covering it from anything that could hit it. it hurt to walk, but i didnt want to let lottie now. She didnt have to be worried about me. We walked next to the house, it was a long so it hurt my rib to walk.

"Thats weird, he's the one who dropped me." I said, confused. "Literally, He dropped me." I said, a chuckled. She chuckled a bit and swung her head a bit.

"I know but Louis if I'm being honest i dont think-" We turned the corner, but i stopped in my tracks when i saw Harry and a girl, a girl. A girl i remembered. it screamed deja vu, like it did to lottie. Brown hair, round face, pretty smile.

Danielle?

"Danielle?" I said, and she whipped her head towards me, her smile from laughing at whatever Harry was saying turned into a jaw dropping smile. She started walking towards me, but then Harry whispered something in her ear. She looked at me sadly and they both started walking towards us. I gave her a confused look. But she just looked down. As she passed by me, i didnt even look at Harry, i grabbed her wrist.

"Hey, Danielle, its louis" i said, confused on how she didnt remember me. We were really close about 3 years ago, what happened?

"hey, I'm sorry, i gotta go. Ill see you later."  She said, whipping her hair and grabbed harry's hand. I felt my eye twitch in anger, but didnt let it show. I kept my calm physically, but emotionally i was a fucking rollercoaster. Why would he pick danielle? Did he fly her out? Why? Did he find out my past with her?

"What the fuck was that?" Lottie spoke, and i just shrugged. "Harry looked like he either wanted to beat the shit out of you or fuck you." She said, her eyrbrows furrowed.

"Gross." I shuttered, and i turned back around and we started walking towards the garden. I hadn't seen inside of it. There was a hallway with tall clear windows, but plants inside and out covered them making it hard to see inside. veins from trees grew all over it, but you could see that there was a staircase that led a second floor of the garden. the staircase was in the middle of the gazebo, turning into a spiral.  I pulled the door, and the fresh scent of roses and plants hit me.

"this smells like you" Lottie chuckled.

"Are you saying i smell like roses, lottie? Cause if so thats the best compliment I've ever gotten" i said, and we both fell into giggles. Roses and flowers grew everywhere on the side, sunflowers as tall as me were lined up, they looked so alive. we walked into the round part of the garden, and i looked up to find beautiful designed engraved in the glass. They were a very light white, so you could see through them nd the trees over us. This garden was absolutely beautiful, wow. I was absoluelty in shock. I looked around, and traced my fingers. There were white, pale pink, and red roses overflowing this place. Harry had something with roses. He really did, he had it tattooed on his face.

Me and lottie both looked at the stairs. I went up first, but there was a for up there. I tried to move it, but it didnt budge. I sighed, moving my head no to her as she looks up at me. We walked back downstairs, and simply exited the garden.

\-----------

It was 8;30 pm, everyone started walking downstairs. I never knew who made the food, i always guessed it was amanda, but i opened the kitchen door to find about 10 chefs fixing everything, and amanda was sitting at a stool eating. Harry had hired waitresses and waiters, i guess. I went next to her and wished her a good meal, and then went to the dining table. I went to the seat where i usually sat, and there was my name imprinted on a piece of paper. and i sat down. I looked to my right, and saw Zayns name. What the fuck? Harry said if he ever even saw me with him he'd kill him, and how he's placing me next to him? 

Zayn took a seat a few minutes later, everyone else seated. He cleared his throat, causing me to look at him. He smiled at me and i did nothing. I looked back at my plate and kept quiet. Lottie sat 3 seats across from me, and i looked at her and i pouted at her. She just smiled comfortably and went back to adoring over niall. Ive never seen someone look at another person with such love and admiration, it was kind of beautiful. I beautiful problem, how she would do and sacrifice anyone for him. i sighed, looking at the person in front of me. Liam. He stared at me, and then went to zayn. I was a little afraid, i shuffled in my seat. Something was off. Everything was off. Harry took a seat next to me, and raised his pre pared glass of henessy, everyone else raised their cups and then drank. Harry, chugging his whole cup. I could see through the corner of my eye. 

We ate, everyone talking. zayn trying to start a conversation with me but i plain out just ignored him. I ate silently, and didnt want to finish my plate. I st back and kept to myself, staring at my plate and keeping my glass of water in my right hand.

Harry was just talking to Liam about whatever, and i couldnt help but look at him. He was so fucking attractive, but the bruise on my rib reminded me that he was a twisted man, with deep thoughts. His knuckles were scabbed up, ripping apart overtime he flexed his fingers in any way. I cringer a bit at the sight of blood starting to rip out of his knuckles, but i didnt do anything about it. He realized and stared at his knuckles, unsure of what to do. He looked up and met my gaze. I wanted to help him, not because i cared, but because his suit looked expensive and i didnt want him to stain it cause it would be a pain in amandas ass. Zayn hit my shoulder. I turned sharply and looked at him annoyed.

"The fuck is up with you" He asked, taking a sip out of his water. I stared at him and got up sharply, entering the kitchen and running to the place were i hid my cigs, under the sink. I grabbed the whole pack and went outside. I went to the end of the yard, it was literally such a step mountain that my feet would swing.

I sat there, and lit the cigarette, letting the smoke come into my lungs. I wasnt happy whatsoever. Even lottie couldnt make it better right now. I wanted to be home, away from harry, zayn, serpents, everyone. 

"You ok out here?" I turned around to find Liam, his hands in his pockets"

"take a guess" I said, turning back to the view.

"Im sorry harry is being a pain in the ass." he said, and i shrugged, acting like it didnt faze me. He sat down next to me, and asks for a cig. i gave him one and passed him the matches. He lit it easily and put out his fingers to let out the flame. I just turned back to the view. After a few moments of silence,

"I know about the bruise, i know about harry and you, i know about zayn and you." he said, and i whipped my head towards him. "me and harry are best friends, known him since the third grade. I can read through him, no matter what. I see how he looks at you. I see how zayn look at you. Zayn wants to fuck you, and harry wants to take care of you. Difference" he said, looking at me with one ey closed as the light behind us was bright.

"Harry doesn't want to take care of me" I stated, and it was the truth. His actions should reflect off of his words, and they dont. "You see, Harry sometimes is overprotective of me, and sometimes he just fucking hates me. Hes a deeply disturbed man. he needs help." I said, still smoking.

"I know, he's like that. He shuts down a lot, he just needs to be reassured." He said,

"I dont want to reassure him" I said, smoking my cigarette.

" I know. and you're stubborn, and that attracs harry but it also makes him hate you."  he stated, and i got annoyed.

"why does everyone always talk to me about harry?" I said.

"i think harrys in love with you" Liam started,

"iMPOSSIBLE" i said, pretty loudly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this it took me 2 hours to write


End file.
